It's the Great Pumpkin, Genjo Sanzo!
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Join Sanzo and Hazel as they attempt to find the great pumpkin. Will Gojyo get laid? Will Goku eat pie? Will Jeep ever get mentioned? Will Gat stop rotting? Will Hakkai get a manicure? Read to find out! Or not, Sanzo would prefer you didn't.
1. It's the Great Pumpkin, Genjo Sanzo!

The original idea belongs to Charles Monroe Schulz. The constantly abused characters belong to Kazuya Minekura. If you find anything misspelled, please tell me.

* * *

**It's the Great Pumpkin, Genjo Sanzo!**

"I dunno, Sanzo..." Goku sighed as he squatted down in the middle of the field covered in multicolored pumpkins. Some as small as his feet, while others were feet tall. Obviously, Goku was staring at one of the large ones.

"Just pick a goddamn pumpkin." Sanzo pulled the cigarette out of his mouth just long enough to tap the extra ash off on Goku's head, "Any one will do."

"How about this one?" Hakkai popped out from behind a tree and held up a small round white one, "This one is quite nice."

"It's not big enough." Gojyo smirked.

"Oh?" Hakkai blinked, "What do you have in mind?"

"A pie!" Goku cheered.


	2. It's a Great Leaf Pile, Genjo Sanzo!

**It's a Great Leaf Pile, Genjo Sanzo!**

"I don't see why _we_ have to rake the fucking leaves..." Gojyo sighed as he shoved his larger pile into Goku's.

"Yea! Why doesn't Hakkai get to rake leaves!" Goku threw the defenseless rake down on the patio.

"'Cause he's the monks favorite, that's why!" Gojyo shook his free fist in the air, "Gets free handouts like a freaking dog!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" They heard Hakkai's voice call from within the temple, "I'm not hearing work happening!" Hearing the familiar sounds of leaves cracking and quieter cursing, his smile returned as he looked up at the monk he was sitting by.

"What?" Sanzo dropped his newspaper to glare at the demon before him, "Get back to massaging my feet."


	3. It's a Great Letter, Genjo Sanzo!

**It's a Great Letter, Genjo Sanzo!**

_Dear Kougaji,_

Goku stared at the nearly white paper, then back to the pen he begged for twenty minutes to get from Sanzo. It was bogus. It couldn't end like this, but what could you do?

"Damn," he whispered, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, "I've already forgot what I was going to say."


	4. I'm Not Liking What I'm Hearing, Monk!

**I'm Not Liking What I'm Hearing, Genjo Sanzo!**

"But I wanna go trick-or-treating!" Goku whined, seemingly loosing all strength in his legs and slowly stripping Sanzo of his robe as he slipped to the floor.

"No is no, dammit!" Sanzo yanked, trying to claim back what little he really owned on this planet. Gojyo was helping by not interfering.

"This is only a problem because you don't want people to recognize us, am I correct?" Hakkai stepping into the room and then magically produced four white bedsheets from behind his back, "Well? Not too shabby is it?"

"It'll work," Sanzo closed his eyes as Goku decided to scream cheerfully in his ear.

"You might want to make mine King sized, Hakkai." Gojyo winked, "I'm going to need extra room under the sheets."


	5. This is Shit, Genjo Sanzo!

**This is Shit, Genjo Sanzo!**

"Ohhh! I got lollipops!" Goku giggled before looking back up, "Thanks, mam!" he added politely.

"No trouble, young man." the woman gave a small smile, what a cute ghost!

"Oh, goddammit!" The sheet covered Gojyo exclaimed after he peeked into his bag.

"What? What is it Gojyo?" Goku turned, Hakkai also took earnest and peeked over Gojyo's shoulder.

"I got a fucking rock!"

"What would you think you'd get after that one night stand?" the woman sneered before slamming the door.

"Bitch!"


	6. I'll Get My Revenge, Genjo Sanzo!

**I'll Get My Revenge, Genjo Sanzo!**

"Hey Gat," Goku chirped, throwing his sheet aside and shifting his body closer to the seven foot man sitting on the stone wall. "Why don't you join us for trick-or-treating?"

"That is a very kind offer," Gat lowered his head so his yellow eyes could see the monkey better, "but I have to decline."

"Huh?" Goku tugged on the man's sleeve, "Why?"

"Every year Hazel brings me here to see if we can find the Great Pumpkin." he gestured over to the pumpkin patch field.

"The Great Pumpkin?" Goku's eyes followed Gat's hand to the field where the bishop was pacing back and forth wildly. "Why?"

"Because many years ago, the Great Pumpkin killed his master. He is determined to pay it back."

A silences was shared between them as their lungs enjoyed the calm autumn air.

"So, why are you here Goku?" Gat asked. Goku rolled his eyes and sighed as he pointed behind him with his thumb where Sanzo too was pacing back and forth.

"Oh, the same thing."


	7. It's Still a Great Letter, Genjo Sanzo!

**It's Still a Great Letter, Genjo Sanzo!**

_Dear Kougaji,  
_

_How are u doing? I'm ok for the most part. Well, was ok. I'm annoied as hell right now. I have to wate 4 Sanzo 2 shoot sum pumkin. Hasel is there 2. I don't understand how a pumkin can kill. I once sat in the middle of a feild of em and they didnt buge. Maeby they only eat humans..._

_OMG!_

_Kougaji, u dont think the minus wave got em 2 do u? Wahts nex, carrots? I hop so. I hat carrots._

_Hopping to Fight U Again!  
Guko_

"Done!" Goku smiled to himself as he began to fold the paper. "Hakkai, can you hand me an envelope?"

"Sure." Hakkai did as he was asked, "But Goku, before you do that, shall I proof read-"

"Nah!" Goku shook his head, "Believe it or not Hakkai, I am getting better!"

That reassurance still didn't wipe the concern from Hakkai's face.

* * *

Guko sounds like glucose.


	8. It's Just You and I, Genjo Sanzo!

**It's Just You and I, Genjo Sanzo!**

"Ya know Sanzo," Hazel looked up and replaced his suspicious look towards the pumpkins to a more pleasant one for the only other blond in the vicinity, "I just realized somethin'."

"Go on," Sanzo returned Hazel's look with a glare.

"We are the only ones here." Hazel threw his hands out, showing the undeniable proof. "It's just you..." he walked up to Sanzo till they were inches apart, "an' little ol' me." he whispered into Sanzo's ear.

"Get the FUCK away from me."


	9. It was a Great Party, Genjo Sanzo!

**It was a Great Party, Genjo Sanzo!**

If Sanzo thought he didn't think the rest of the night was going to get any worse, he was proven wrong. While walking back to their cots, the darkness of the night was suddenly removed for a brief moment. And in that brief moment, Kanzeon Bosatsu came down from hell- I mean, the heavens. Her garb wasn't the usual strip tease, but a witch. Not the stereotypical witch, oh no. She/it/he wore fishnets with elaborate lace that went to a visible thigh. Though the torn skirt was short, it still thankfully covered what it was suppose to. And extra thankfully, the cleavage at the top still held their wonders. Or lack thereof. In fact, the only clue that she was dressing as a witch in the first place was the hat.

"How are my victims doing?" she/he/it smiled as his/her/it's feet touched the ground.

"Pretty well, thank y-"

"None of your business." Sanzo cut Hakkai off. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I was at the most wonderful party, endless food, beautiful waitresses, endless joy all around! I'm just taking a break to see how you four are all doing."

"Endless food?" drooled Goku.

"Beautiful waitresses?" drooled Gojyo.

"Endless joy?" drooled Hakkai.

"Give me a fucking break." Sanzo growled.

"You want to know the best part of the party?"

"Spare me," grumbled Sanzo. Kanzeon ignored this as she/it/he sung merrily,

"You weren't invited!"

"Fair enough," Hakkai sighed, his monocle losing some of it's gleam.


	10. It's a Great Letter, Kougaji!

**It's a Great Letter, Kougaji!**

"There's a letter for you sir," Yaone held out the single slightly bent envelope from the other multiple woman's magazines in her left hand. Kougaji took the letter and opened it's shell.

"Who's it from? Who's it from?" The all too excited Lirin asked while she watched her brother's face fall.

"I'm not sure." Kougaji said as he flipped the letter upside down, thinking it might make reading easier.

"I think it's from Goku." Yaone tried to help.

"No, it says it's from 'Guko'."

"Same thing really, my lord." Dokugakuji (who will be known as Doku through the rest of this drabble) smiled.

"What does it saaaaay?"

"Something about carrots-"

"Please, my lord," Yaone kindly took the letter away, "I will read it." Her eyes scanned the small letter and soon a questioning look grew on her face.

"Maybe my brother wrote it as a joke." Doku said in a way of helping.

"No, it says here that the pumpkins are being affected by the minus wave."

"What the hell is a pumpkin?"

"It's a vegetable, Doku."

"I wanna see a pumpkin kill someone!"

"The minus wave doesn't effect pumpkins!" Kougaji yelled over the ruckus.

"Like I said, I think it's just a prank from my brother." Doku shrugged.

"Agreed," Yaone tossed it into a trash bin, "the letter is too silly to be written by anyone else."

"Aw, it would've been cool to see killer tomatoes..." Lirin closed her eyes as her brother ruffled up her hair.

"Any excuse not to eat your vegetables."

"You bet!" Lirin smiled as she, Yaone and her brother walked back into the creepy castle. Doku looked up at the night sky and gave it a halfhearted salute,

"See ya soon brother." he then turned back to the castle with a smile plastered on his face, "I'm going to try to get me some royal ass tonight!"

* * *

Oh no!


	11. You're so Thoughtful, Genjo Sanzo!

**You're so Thoughtful, Genjo Sanzo!**

"So, did you leave Hazel all by himself?" Goku said between bites of sweet bean dango.

"Of course." Sanzo thought it was obvious.

"Oh my, I hope he wasn't disappointed." Hakkai said what could only be mock distress.

"I don't think so." Sanzo kicked a lose rock as Gojyo. It missed it's mark.

"Why not?"

"I punched his sorry-ass face before I left." Sanzo pushed a new cigarette into his mouth and lit it.

"Oh, I'm sure that left an _impression_ on our dear necrophiliac!"

No one laughed at Hakkai's joke.


	12. It's The End, Hazel Grouse!

**It's The End, Hazel Grouse!**

At four am Gat successfully found Hazel. The bishop was unconscious in the pumpkin patch with a growing black eye. Gat, always the good bodyguard, picked Hazel up and took him to their rented room and tucked him into bed. Taking a chair and placing it beside the bed, Gat waited for his master to regain consciousness. When he did begin to stir, Gat stood up, ready for orders.

Rubbing the one eye that didn't sting Hazel looked up in a mild squint and gave his classic smile to Gat.

"Didja rally take ol' me upon yourself all tha way up here?"

"Hazel?"

"Yea?"

"I didn't understand a dammed word of what you just said."

* * *

And that's the end to my Saiyuki Autumn holiday special. I hope everyone had/will have a wonderful Samhain, Halloween, Hallows' Even, Thanksgiving, Timoleague, Thai Pongal, Lammas, Sankranthi, Harvest Festival, Erntedankfest, Chuseok, etc... whatever the hell you celebrate.

Just make sure you have fun.


End file.
